rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Staff of Charon
Sorry! I didn't meant to make a duplicate of the thing. Guys guys. Guys. GUYS. I JUST NOTICED THIS. (Someone else probably has already but WHATEVER) Not that suprising seeing as they were both Insurrection but figured it was worth pointing out. But WTF is up with these guys and Charon? I think I need to do a bit more reading into mythology...Western Gen 03:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC) This'll help you get started.Interesting but not noteworthy 03:24, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Well yeah, I already knew the basic story of Charon. He was the dude who would take your soul across the River Styx to the Underworld. If you couldn't pay the fee for that you were left to chill on the beach. But really that seems to be just about it. There are some hereos who crossed in his boat which *may* have something to do with this, I'll have to check, but really this guy didn't do too much. He was just the Ferryman. And there doesn't seem to be ANYTHING about his staff, and it's desciption always changes, like it's an oar, or a pole, or a stick. Though, I suppose the proper desciption would be a Ferryman's Pole...I guess. So how exactly does this tie into the Insurrection? Charon ferried souls, and...he needed his staff to do it? I don't think they would've been moving very far in that boat otherwise. Does this imply that this ship is one of the most important ones the Insurrection has? (I know a bigass thing like this would be important anyway, but, you get what I mean). So does this mean the Insurrectionist are going to do something and they need this ship to do it? And what exactly would that be? Moving something to somewhere? This thing is definitly more than a simple cargo ship. And let's not forget the Sarcophagus, since apparently Charon Industries had a part in it's making...which might help IF WE KNEW WHAT WAS INSIDE IT. I dunno. This is all just speculation and it's very possible I could be proven completly wrong on some of these things. For all I know, RT named it that just to make it sound cool. Western Gen 03:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) No, you're looking too much at the literal aspect of the title, like everyone always does. You need to look at it from a figurative perspective: Charon's ferry was how souls went from life to death. Without it, they would wander the beach for a hundred years, presumably in restlessness. In another perspective, this would mean that the only way to go on to the afterlife was through that ferry. What it means is that the Insurrection decides who lives and who dies. Make sense?Interesting but not noteworthy 03:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, that would make sense. But uh...this is probably me just being thick here, but then why would they name this ship after his "Staff", specifically? Is it just a reference to the overall Charon thing with them going YOU SHALL NOT PASS or something like that, or is there a reason they picked the Staff? Western Gen 03:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Actually, yes, there's a very good reason for that. You see, Charon's ferry could not move without his staff. With the staff, he had the power to decide who could go on to the afterlife. Without it, he was just a regular man. The staff, in this case, would be what allows the Insurrection to decide someone's ultimate fate. Another way to interpret this is as some form of foreshadowing; Charon's Staff can refer to a weapon that could decide the fate of the UNSC and potentially the life of everyone else. We'd have to wait on that to see just how far that prediction goes but, for now, let's assume that it's just a figurative meaning.Interesting but not noteworthy 04:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) So either it's a complex metaphor for 'this ship is badass' or the Innies have something else badass. Either way would be awesome. Thanks for the help! Western Gen 04:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) No problem.Interesting but not noteworthy 04:17, June 20, 2012 (UTC) BSG reference Yeah, I'm gonna say the lights aren't a BSG reference, for two reasons: 1) other things have done that, too, like Star Trek, and 2) More importantly, those lights are a canonical feature of that class of destroyer in Halo I would just delete the line, but I've found it's usually better to bring it up first, especially with trivia. Edit: Whoops. Swordser (talk) 02:09, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm not familiar with BSG, but since they're Halo canon, you can remove it. Also, don't forget to sign your posts. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:42, September 17, 2014 (UTC)